If We Were A Movie
by gypsypie44
Summary: Miley hasn't seen Jake Ryan in over 7 years, since they has a nasty breakup. But what happens when Hannah Montana lands a movie role starring opposite none other than Jake Ryan? JILEY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"_**If we were a movie**_

_**  
You'd be the right guy**_

_**  
And I'd be the best friend**_

_**  
That you'd fall in love with**_

_**  
In the end**_

_**  
We'd be laughin'**_

_**  
Watchin' the sunset**_

_**  
Fade to black  
**_

_**Show the names  
**_

_**Play the happy song"**_

The song ended and the audience broke out into applause.

"Thank you! You've been an amazing audience, Goodnight!" Hannah shouted as she rushed off stage.

"That was great, as always." Lola gushed as Hannah met her off stage.

"Thanks Lola, hey where's Oliver? I thought he was coming backstage tonight." Miley asked.

"Oh, he's here all right, we passed a buffet table on the way to the stage and I haven't seen him since."

They both laughed.

"I should have figured that. I mean, it happens every time I let him come back stage."

"Let's go find him before he passes out from one of his sugar rushes." Lily laughed.

They went back to Hannah's dressing room, to find Oliver passed out on the couch, with cupcake smeared around his mouth and sneaking up onto his cheeks. He was also cuddling with one of the new Hannah Montana dolls that her dad had brought over to see if she liked them.

"Too Late!" Lily said.

"I swear, we can't take this boy anywhere!" Miley said, trying her best to sound angry.

I didn't last very long before she cracked and couldn't stop laughing, along with Lily who was doubled over.

"Hurry Lily, get my camera! This is too good." Miley let out breathlessly between laughs.

Lily rushed to her bag and pulled out the digital camera. They began snapping away. They even jumped in the picture for a few. The whole time Oliver didn't even stir.

"Wow that sugar really knocks him out."

"I know, so how should we wake him up?" Miley questioned.

"Let's just do it how we do it all the time, it always works." Lily suggested.

"Ok."

"Oh My God Jessica! Jessica Simpson! It's so nice to meet you!" Lily shouted into Oliver's ear.

With that he shot up off the couch, still holding onto the doll.

"What? Where? Jessica!" Oliver shouted groggily.

Miley and Lily began to double over with laughter.

"What? Huh? Where's Jessica?" Oliver questioned, confused.

They fell back into the chair, still busting a gut.

"Oh man, you guys! Every time!" Oliver wined.

They kept laughing.

"What's so funny? You got me. Ha-Ha!" Oliver said and raised his hands in defeat.

"Loo—Look in the mirror." Miley said through her now contained giggles.

Oliver turned around to look at the mirror. He opened his mouth.

"Guys!" Oliver cried.

"Oh, no, this was all you. We came in and found you like this mister!" Miley scolded.

"Yeah, I really like your cuddly, cuddly, Hannah doll." Lily cooed.

He looked down and saw that he was holding a doll. He immediately dropped it.

"I don't know how that got here." Oliver said, looking towards the floor.

"Really? Because you two looked pretty comfy together."

"Guys," He whined again. "This isn't fair! You know how I get when there's sweets! I'm so weak!." He complained.

They kept laughing.

"We know, that's why we bring you. You've been our entertainment for the past eight years." Miley smiled.

"Thanks guys, hit me when I'm down." His face saddened.

"Oh you know we're only kidding, Ollie wolley. We love you." Lily gave him a shoulder hug.

"Yeah, we love ya." Miley joined them.

"Aww, thanks guys." He leaned on Lily's shoulder.

"Uh, could you maybe wash your face before you get it on Lola's clothes." Lily asked as she pushed his head off her shoulder.

Oliver went into the bathroom to wash off his frosting beard off. The girls sat down on the now vacant couch.

"Wow," Lily said, " I can't believe it's already been eight years since we found out your secret."

"I know. It seems like only yesterday." Miley sighed.

"Yeah, especially since Oliver still acts like he's twelve." Lily laughed.

Oliver strode out of the bathroom like he was all that and winked at himself in the mirror.

"We're you lovely ladies talking about 'Smoking oken'?"

Miley and Lily laughed at his old nickname. They looked at each other, nodded, stood from the couch, and tackled Oliver across couch. They laughed and landed with a thud.

"Hey ladies, there's enough of me to go around." Oliver smirked.

The girls rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Well guys, we should get going, my dad's probably waiting in the limo. He told me he has some good news."

"Ok, Oliver and I will meet you out there while you change." Lily said.

"Yeah. Lets stop by the buffet table on the way out, there was a banana cream pie with my name on it." Oliver said excitedly rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, no," Lily said pushing Oliver through the door, "You'll end up with a banana cream facial and I am not cleaning that up."

"Ow, Lily," Oliver whined and rubbed the shoulder she pushed, "You know you're freakishly strong."

"Oh you are such a baby."

They were down the hall and around the corner and she could still hear them arguing.

She chuckled to herself and closed the door, to change her clothes.

She wished it could always be like this.

A/N : Ok so this chapter doesn't have much to do with the general story, it's just an intro. It shows to type of relationship they have as friends. It gets better I Promise, and it's defiantly JILEY!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hannah changed into some comfy sweats and then headed for the limo that was waiting around back. There were still a lot of fans waiting for her. She opened to door and heard them start to scream.

Even after eight years of being a pop sensation, she still hadn't gotten used to this. She still thought it was so surreal that they were all there for her. She was also still surprised that she has been able to keep her secret all these years.

She remembered how she thought her secret would be revealed to the world when she was fourteen because of a nasty breakup she had with her boyfriend, Jake Ryan. They had a nasty fight which led to their breakup. And because they didn't leave things on good terms, she thought for sure Jake would tell her secret and ruin her life. But, surprisingly, he didn't and she was forever grateful to him. And even though she had never forgiven him for the way he acted during their relationship, she still cared for him and thought about him sometimes, he was her first love after all. But he was just so different when they were dating, he wasn't the guy she fell in love with anymore. She hated the way he acted.

Miley didn't like to think about it. Besides, she hadn't seen him since their breakup, it was over six years ago. She needed to stop thinking about how much she disliked, yet still cared for him. Besides, it wasn't like they would ever see each other again. She didn't want or need that in her life. She didn't want that pain again.

She snapped out of her thoughts and continued to sign autographs and pose for pictures. She made her way to her limo and with a wave good bye to the fans she hopped in.

"Hey darlin'. You did an awesome job tonight!" Her dad told her as she closed the door.

"Thanks daddy. It was an awesome crowd tonight."

"I know! Every seat was full. Even after all this time it still amazes me every time you do a concert!" Lily gushed.

"I know what ya mean. It's still surreal."

She looked over at Oliver, who was currently eating a chocolate chip muffin.

"Lily, I thought you were going to keep him _away_ from the food table!" Miley scolded.

"I did! He's a sneaky little fox! We didn't even go near the food table and he pulls out a muffin and some cookies when we get into the limo!" Lily exclaimed.

"I knew you always though I was a fox, Lily." Oliver said through a mouth full of muffin.

"Oh please, gag me.: Lily said, sticking a finger in her mouth.

"Well at least he didn't make a mess again." Miley said.

Oliver stuck his tongue out like a child.

"Hey do ya'll think you could stop your bickering for a second, I have some good news." Robbie interfered.

Just then the limo came to a halt in front of Robbie's house (same one from the show) and Oliver's muffin crumpled in his hand and went all over his shirt.

"Awe man! Not again." Oliver said, trying to clean himself off.

"Guess not." Miley said as Lily laughed and Oliver threw a piece of muffin at her.

"Why don't you guys come in for a bit before heading back to your apartment, so you can all hear the good news. Jackson should already be there so I can just tell all of you at once." Robbie explained as he ushered them into the house.

"Daddy, what's it about?" Miley wondered.

"Some big news for Hannah Montana." Robbie said.

"Oh Yay!" Miley explained as she took a seat on the couch between Oliver and Lily.

"Jackson!" Robbie shouted.

"Why was Jackson here already?"

"I had him come over to fix the sink, it's clogged again, and he said that he would be able to do it. I wasn't quite sure if he would be able too, but it was cheaper then hiring someone."

"Yeah, dad?" Jackson said coming into the room with a sandwich and wet hair.

"Why is your hair all wet?"

"Well I had a slight problem with the disposal, it kind of exploded in my face." Jackson said taking a seat.

"Don't tell me the garbage disposal is broken now too!" Robbie gritted.

"Ok, then I won't tell you." Jackson said as he stuffed the sandwich into his face.

"Sweet nibblets, what am I going to do with you boy?"

"We could see his body to science." Miley offered.

Jackson stuck out his tongue, which was full of chewed up sandwich, at her. She scrunched up her face in disgust and hit him behind the head.

"Ow! Dad!" Jackson whined.

"Would you two stop your bickering! I called you down here because I have some news for Hannah.: Robbie said.

"Sorry daddy. What is it?" Miley asked with one final flick to the head to Jackson.

"Ok, well you know how we were trying to get Hannah involved in more than just the music industry?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, as your manager, I believe I have found the perfect opportunity for you."

"What is it daddy?" Miley asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Mr. Stewart, what is it?" Lily and Oliver asked.

"Well, I've gotten Hannah Montana . . . a role in a movie!"

All four mouths dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Are you serious dad?" Jackson was the first one to speak.

"As serious as your Uncle Earl's back rash."

"Oh My God! This is so exciting!!" Lily squealed.

"Dad," Miley finally spoke," Is this for real?" She wasn't ready to believe it yet.

"Yes, darlin'. I had a meeting with the heads of Universal pictures and the movie director last week and they would love to have Hannah Montana as the leas in their upcoming movie." Robbie told them.

"Ahhhhh!" Miley screamed and jumped off the couch.

Lily joined her and they began their happy dance.

"I'm going to be in a movie! I'm going to be in a movie! I'M GOING TO BE IN A MOVIE!" Miley shouted at the top of her lungs while jumping about.

"Ahh! YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN A MOVIE! I'm so happy for you!" Lily gushed.

"Oliver, come join us." Lily said.

"I'm not really a happy dance person." He said standing up.

"Oh, Oliver!"

They grabbed him in a three-way-hug.

"I'm really happy for you too Miles. You'll do great." Oliver said.

"Thanks you guys!"

She ran over and opened her arms to Jackson and he cringed.

"Oh just be happy for Hannah and hug me!" Miley said hugging him.

"I'm proud of you little sister." He finally said.

"Thanks Jackson, that means a lot to me."

"Now let go of me before this gets weird."

"Your right." She said releasing him quickly.

She then went over to her dad and he gave her a big hug.

"So, I'm taking all this excitement as a yes?" Robbie laughed.

"Of course! Thanks so much daddy. This means so much to me!"

"No problem bud. You deserve it."

"So," she said dropping back down to the couch with her friends, "What's it called? What's it about? Who else is in it? When do we start? Oh, I'm so excited!" she gushed.

"Whoa bud, slow down there. First off they don't have a title for it yet. They also don't have anyone signed on yet, but that was last week so I'm sure they have more people by now. We can ask when we sign the contract tomorrow."

"Well do you at least know what it's about?" She asked.

"They didn't tell me much. Just that it's a romance and that they thought you would be really interested. They said that they will have you come in tomorrow to have a sit down with the producers and they tell you about the plot and give you the script and if you like it you can sign the contract tomorrow. They said it will launch your career as an actress."

"Oh I hope they get Orlando to star as your love interest!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah! That would be perfect!"

"Miley this is really exciting; you get to be a big movie star." Oliver said to stop the Orlando gushing.

"Correction. _Hannah_ is going to be a big movie star; _Miley_ is going to stay a nobody. And I wouldn't want it any other way." Miley smiled to herself.

She was so lucky that she was able to have the life that everyone wanted and the normal one she wanted. She truly did have the life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Miley woke with a start the next morning. The sound of glass shattering downstairs startled her and she shot out of bed.

She rushed down the steps of their apartment and ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Miley shouted groggily, hair going in all directions and pajamas wrinkled.

Lily and Oliver were both there. Lily was rushing around and Oliver was cleaning up the broken coffee mug that was scattered around the kitchen floor.

"Oh, Miley, sorry. We didn't mean to wake you." Oliver said.

"What happened down here?" Miley asked impatiently.

"Oh, that, uh Oliver—uh—Oliver scarred me. Yeah, that's right. He came up behind me while I was drinking my coffee, causing me to drop my mug." Lily confessed.

"What? That's not—"Oliver began confused as Lily shoved her elbow into his gut.

"He grabbed at his stomach and Lily saw an 'O' that began to form on his lips and she shook her head and gave him the death glare.

"Ooh, yeah. That is what happened. Sorry we woke you Miles." Oliver said instead.

Miley looked back and forth between the two of them with raised eyebrows.

"You guys are being so weird." Miley yawned. "I'm going back to bed, could you guys please not break anything else until after I wake up."

"Yeah, sure Miles. Not a problem. You just go back on up to bed. We'll stay quiet down here." Lily yelled up the stairs after her until she heard Miley's bedroom door close.

Lily turned around and smacked Oliver in the back of the head.

"Ow! Stop hitting me. I told you that you're freakishly strong." Oliver whined and held his stomach and the back of his head.

"You doughnut! I don't want her to know yet and _you _almost blew it."

"Why? She's going to find out anyway. I mean it's not like you could hide something like this from her."

"Shh! Keep your voice down. I _know _this cant be kept from her. But she just found out about the movie role! I don't want her to quit just because a certain someone _might_ be playing her love interest." Lily scolded Oliver in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean if she found out who might be playing her love interest, she would quit for sure." Oliver agreed.

"Maybe we should wait until after she signs the contracts to tell her." Lily suggested.

"Can we do that?"

"Sure we can! Were only looking out for her best interest. Besides, we don't even know if he got the part yet or not." Lily reasoned.

Oliver shook his head in agreement. He knew it wouldn't be a wise idea to crush Miley's dream so early in the game.

'We're doing the right thing.' He thought to himself.

But somehow he knew this would blow up in their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ok now the plot for the movie is revealed in this chapter. And I could NOT think of a plot for the movie. I'm having major writing blockage on the plot. So long story short the plot is not that great. I actually just made the plot about what happened to them in high school, with Jake and Miley. I'd REALLY like a better one. I mean even though the movie has little to do with the general story line, I still want it to be a good plot. So if anybody can think of another plot or something to add to this one I am ALL EARS and would gladly change the movie plot. OR if you actually like this plot, tell me and I'll keep it. Thank you! Any way I'm done with my rambling, here's the chapter

Chapter 5:

Later that night

"Hey Miles." Lily shouted as she heard the front door close.

"Hey Lily. What's going on?" Miley asked as she hung up her coat and dropped down on the couch next to her.

"Nothing really. So, uh, how did the meeting go?" Lily asked, unsure of what she knew or not.

"Oh it went really good. We got all the contracts signed."

"Really? So you're going to do it! I'm so happy for you." Lily gushed and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm really excited. We start filming in three days." Miley exclaimed.

"Wow! That soon? They really gave you short notice."

"Yeah, I know, but they want the movie out before the end of the year so the sooner we film the better. Plus I like the challenge. They gave me the script to learn. Want to help me practice tomorrow?" She pulled the script out of her bag and handed it to Lily.

"Of course I'll help."

She took the script from her lap and started scanning pages.

"If We Were a Movie." Lily read the title page of the script. "They decided to name it after you're song?" Lily asked confused.

"Yeah, the movie is about a normal high school girl, aka me, who lives a double life. She's a student by day and a pop sensation by night. Then this famous actor comes to her school and she thinks he is the biggest snob. But eventually they fall for each other. Then a scandal breaks out and everyone finds out about her double life."

"Wow!" Lily said. "That sounds really good. But that double life sounds oddly familiar. . . doesn't it?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

"I know! I thought that was freaky too!" Miley admitted as she pulled off her Hannah wig, which was beginning to itch.

"Well aren't you worried?"

"About what?" A confused Miley asked.

"About them finding out you're Miley too, duh. When 'Hannah' has to lose the blonde hair for another color don't you think she's going to look an awful lot like Miley?" Lily stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, because people would never believe that Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana. Plus people tell me all the time that I look like Hannah, so when the movie comes out, I'll just play it off like that."

"Ok." Lily said unsure. "If you think so."

"Oh, sweet nibblets, this means I have to dye my hair blonde because Hannah has blonde hair and I obviously can't go into hair and makeup with a blonde wig on." Miley said in frustration.

"Oh man, you're right. Don't worry you can dye it back as soon as your done." Lily sympathized.

"Darn tooting I will."

Lily laughed. Miley leaned back on the couch as Lily leafed thought the script.

"So, you're going to play a teenager? Don't you think you're a little old." Lily questioned.

"That's exactly what I said to the director. But he reassured me that most teenagers in movies and TV shows are played by adults."

"Do you know who the cast is yet?" Lily questioned, hoping she didn't.

"I know they cast Jason Earles as my brother and Billy Ray Cyrus as my dad." Miley said, tapping her finger to chin, trying to remember the rest of the cast.

"What about ' Noah Riley: the heartthrob actor' who moves to town?" Lily asked dramatically, reading it from the script.

Miley giggled.

"No, not yet. They said they were in talks with someone that had a meeting after mine to make a final decision. But they didn't want to release his name in case it didn't work out."

Lily mentally let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know yet. Yes!

They talked about the movie for a few more minutes, then Miley let out a long yawn.

"Well, I think I'm going to head up to bed. I'm going to bed to be well rested to remember all those lines." Miley joked.

"Wait, aren't you hungry, Oliver should be back any minute, he ran out to get some movies and take out."

"No, thanks, I'm really tired." Miley yawned again.

"Ok."

Lily got up off the couch and gave Miley a big hug.

"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you."

Lily squeezed her harder and Miley squeezed back.

"Thanks so much, Lily."

They separated and Miley grabbed her Hannah wig and slowly climbed the steps, humming 'If We Were a Movie.', as she went.

Once Lily heard her door close she let out a deep sigh.

'Thank god she didn't find out yet. Hopefully he wont he get the role and we can avoid this whole scene.' Lily thought to herself.

She heard her stomach gurgle.

"Now where is Oliver with that food?

Ok, so I know this chapter basically sucked. But please don't give up on this story. I was having major writer's blockage and just wrote whatever came to mind. So please just keep with it and I promise it will get better.

Ps. let me know about the plot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Three days flew by like that. Miley studied her script 24/7. Lily and Oliver helped when asked, but other than that knew not to bother her.

It was now the first day of filming and Miley still had no clue who her leading man was. She didn't question it either. For this, Lily and Oliver were grateful.

"She probably has too much on her mind with memorizing the script to think about anything else." Oliver reassured Lily the night before.

Lily was happy. She didn't want to be the one to ruin her best friend's happiness. She'd let someone else do that.

But she knew Miley would be pissed when she found out that they knew and didn't tell her. At least Oliver would be in the same position as her. So she wouldn't be too lonely if Miley decided not to speak to her for a few days.

The three of them were in the limo, on the way to the set, which was an hour away.

"So Miley, are you excited?" Oliver asked, bored already.

Lily nudged him and Miley mumbled something from behind her script.

"Don't bother her. She's nervous, so she's going over the script again." Lily whispered to him.

"Ow." Oliver whined as he grabbed his arm.

"Oh, Oliver, you are such a baby. I barely touched you." Lily hissed back.

He stuck his tongue out, like a child, in response.

"Oh very mature." Lily snickered.

She reached over and grabbed his tongue.

"Owhhow." He cried as he pulled his head away/

Lily laughed and Oliver whined and flicked Lily on the forehead.

"Hey!" Lily shouted and made a grab for him but he dodged it and fell into Miley instead.

"Guys!" Miley shouted.

"Ohhh, you're in trouble." Lily whispered up to Oliver.

"Geez, you guys act like five year olds, I swear I can't take you anywhere. Now just be quiet." She scolded them like little children then focused on the script.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"Way to go Lily!" Oliver hissed in her ear, as they scooted down the limo seat, far away from Miley.

"Oh please, that was so your fault, you're such a baby."

Oliver was about to say something when he saw the death glare Miley was shooting at them from across the limo.

He huffed, closed his mouth, and looked around the limo for something else to do. He noticed a newspaper next to him on the seat. Trying to ignore Lily, he picked it up and unrolled it. He flipped it open and gasped when he saw the front page.

Lily looked over at him and gave him an odd look.

"Why did you just gasp like a little girl?" She said under her breath behind her hand.

"Look!" he shoved the paper into her hands.

She unwrinkled it and looked at the first page.

"Oh My Gosh!" She whispered/shouted.

On the front page of the newspaper was a huge picture of none other then, Jake Ryan! Including an article about accepting the movie role and what the movies about.

"I guess he got the part." Lily mumbled up to Oliver.

"Look! It says that he doesn't know who his costars are yet either because he had to sign the contract in such a hurry." Oliver mumbled back.

"I guess it will be a shock for both of them."

"We can not let Miley see this; she's already stressed out about the script." Oliver reasoned, buying them some more time before the news became public.

"I can't believe this!" Lily shouted.

They began mumbling to each other about the article.

"Oh, Sweet Nibblets!" 

Oliver and Lily looked up to see Miley glaring at them with gritted teeth.

They looked at each other nervously, then back to Miley.

"What is so exciting down there?" Miley gritted.

"Oh, nothing important." Lily said with a nervous laugh.

"We'll it must be something for you two to be whispering like little school girls down there."

Lily thought quickly.

"Uh, Oliver just saw an, uh, ad for a new playstation game, yeah. Brand new, very exciting."

Lily mentally slapped herself for such a lame excuse but hoped it would work.

Oliver looked at her with raised eyebrows and she just gave him the, play along look.

"Oh yeah, comes out next week, can't wait." He deadpanned.

Lily rolled her eyes at his poor performance.

She just stared at them with a very annoyed look and went back to her script.

"Whoo! She fell for it/" Lily sighed.

"Why did I have to look like the big dork?" He complained.

"Well, because, you're more believable as a dork." Lily reasoned.

"Oh, ok . . .hey!"

Lily just simply rolled her eyes and rested her head back against the cool leather seat.

They pulled up to the set parking lot and the limo stopped.

Miley made sure her newly dyed blonde hair was in place, checked her face, and hopped out of the limo.

She stuck her head back inside.

"Hey I have to get to hair and makeup, but I'll see you guys on set, ok." She reassured.

"Ok." They said simultaneously.

Miley left and Lily and Oliver scooted over towards the door. Lily secured her Lola wig before exiting.

As the limo pulled away, Oliver made a beeline for the trash and crumpled up the newspaper and slammed dunked it into the trash.

They walked into the set, showed their special passes to the guard and wandered around.

'I just really hope she doesn't have any scenes with _him_ today." Lola whispered back to Oliver.

She was waiting for a reply, but when she didn't get one she whipped her head around.

She looked all around until she saw him at the buffet take, already stuffing his face.

She laughed to herself.

"Something's never change."

so what did you think? I know there was no big Jake scene yet…but just wait until the next chapter. Hehehe


End file.
